Bay Problems
by KevIsTehAwesomeness
Summary: What happens when Will is bailed out of jail by Leah's brother, Alex, and Joey and Amanda return to the Bay?


I don't own the TV Show nor the characters, rights go to Home And Away and Channel 7

**Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful sunny day in Summer Bay. The National Park was blooming with flora, families were having picnics but amongst the biggest bushes in the Park were two people sneaking around. After a quick scan of the area, one of them emerged...Will Smith. He ran to the side of the empty road, facing back towards the bushes he came from, watching the other person emerge...Alex Puolos. Alex ran up to Will.

"Thanks for bailing me out, man" Will said.

"Anytime. There are advantages to being a cop, you know," Alex replied, "now let's get you to the Bay"

The two men raced across the road, into the forest opposite the National Park.

Meanwhile, back in the Bay, policewoman Charlie Buckton was on her way to Tegan's funeral, in case the person who shot her in the arm was going to be there, until she heard someone call her name.

"Charlie!" she heard them call.

Charlie turned around to see...Joey Collins running up to her.

"Joey!" Charlie said in surprise, "what are you doing here?"

"The fishing trip finished and they came back here" Joey said as she caught up to Charlie.

"Well, it was nice to see you again, but I've got to go" Charlie replied nervously, starting to walk away.

Joey chased after her.

"Charlie, wait!" she ran in front of her, "aren't you even going to say hi to me?"

"I just did" Charlie answered, avoiding eye contact with Joey.

"I meant like a kiss or even a hug" Joey stated, folding her arms.

She noticed Charlie was avoiding eye contact with her.

"What's wrong, Charlie?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just have to be somewhere" Charlie replied, trying to break free from Joey. She wouldn't let her.

"Is there another person?" Joey asked sternly.

Charlie remembered the promise she made to Joey when she left for the fishing trip.

"Of course not," Charlie hesitated, "even if there was, he's a nice guy"

"He? So you're back to men now?" Joey yelled.

"I never said I was anywhere.."

"What was I to you, a harmless fling?"

"No..you don't understand.."

"I understand clearly! I trusted you and you betrayed me! How could you!" Joey screamed, running off.

"Joey!" Charlie screamed after Joey but she'd disappeared.

Charlie sighed and kept making her way to the funeral.

In another part of the Bay, Xavier Austin was walking to the beach when he came across a woman with shoulder-length light blonde hair. Amanda Vale-Baker was looking for the Diner.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where the Diner is nowadays?" she asked him.

Xavier looked around, "are you talking to me?"

"Are there any other cute boys around?" Amanda asked him.

"I guess not," Xavier replied,s cratching his neck,"straight ahead, two blocks away"

"Thanks. I'll see you around." Amanda said, winking at him as she walked away.

She arrived at the Diner and walked in. Roo Stewart was at the cashier.

"Hi, what can I get you?" Roo asked her.

"You could get me a hot guy to date" Amanda replied.

"Sorry, we don't serve those here" Roo answered back sarcastically.

"You!" a voice Amanda recognised came from the kitchen.

Colleen Smart stepped out, carrying two plates.

"Well, it's nice to see you again too, Colleen" Amanda said.

"Do you two know each other?" Roo asked them.

"Do we ever!" Colleen snapped, "she's the blonde vixen that devastated her daughter!"

"Hey! That's a bit harsh!" Amanda screamed at Colleen.

"What the flamin' hell's going on out here?" Alf Stewart stepped out from the kitchen, noticing Amanda.

"Amanda!" he said, turning to Colleen, "get those to table six"

He pushed her out into the crowd of customers.

"What are you doing back in the Bay?" he asked Amanda.

"Oh, nothing. Just wanted to visit again" Amanda hesitantly replied.

"Well, it's great to see you! Amanda, this is Roo, my daughter" Alf introduced the two women.

"My pleasure" Roo nodded at Amanda as she handed change to a customer.

"Is the caravan park in the same spot?" Amanda asked Alf.

"Still is. Here, I'll fix you up and get Liam to cover my shift" Alf said as he led Amanda out of the Diner. They walked along the beach to the caravan park.

"So, you coping much better?" Alf asked her.

"Huh?" Amanda shook her head.

"Belle" Alf stated.

"Oh. Yeah, I'm coping alot better. I still think about her but I learn to keep living life" Amanda replied.

"So, why are you really back? I noticed you were hesitant at the Diner when I asked" Alf asked.

"Can't hide it, can I?" Amanda laughed, "the truth is, Alf, I'm lonely. With Peter and Belle gone, my life just seems empty. I came to the Bay to see if I could meet a man. It _is_ where I met Peter after all" she replied.

**Chapter 2**

Leah Patterson-Baker was arguing with her son, VJ, about his education since the Department Of Education wanted to shut down Summer Bay High permanently when she heard a voice at the door.

"Hello?" it said.

Leah turned around to see her very own brother, Alex.

"Alexos, what are you doing here?" she screamed, giving him a hug.

"Oh, YiaYia told me the news, congratulations! And I got a anonymous call to bail out some guy named Will Smith" Alex replied.

"Alexos, you didn't!" she slapped her brother, "VJ, go to your room"

VJ left the room.

"I did. What's wrong with that?" Alex asked her.

"He killed a man, Alexos! What will people say?" Leah screamed.

"Relax, I told him to stay low" Alex replied.

"You brought him to the Bay?" Leah yelled, "you better hope noone sees him or we're both in trouble. Anyway, do you want to stay here while you're in the Bay?"

"Oh, thanks,sis, but I saw Alf earlier, he gave me a caravan" Alex replied.

At the Roberts household, Gypsy Nash was cleaning the sofa with her daughter, Lily, when there was a knock on the door.

"Lil, keep cleaning, I'll get it!" Gypsy told her daughter as she rushed to the door and opened it to find...her husband, Will Smith.

"Gypsy!" Will said in surprise.

"Will!" Gypsy screamed softly, pulling him inside.

Lily noticed her father and ran up to him, giving him a hug.

"Daddy!" she shouted.

"No, Lil, go clean your room" Gypsy commanded her daughter.

"See how mean you are?" Lily said as she stormed off.

"What are you doing out of jail?" Gypsy asked her husband.

"Some cop got an anonymous call to bail me out, isn't that great?" Will said as he went to hug his wife.

"No, it's not great!" Gypsy yelled as she backed away, "you killed a man, Will!"

"Who was trying to kill Alf!" Will retaliated.

"That's no excuse! Look, you can't stay here, there's no room, just find somewhere to hide!" Gypsy told him.

"Where?" Will asked.

"The burnt down school, I don't know, anywhere! Just don't be seen!" Gypsy said as she pushed her husband outside.

"What's going on down there, love?" Irene Roberts asked as she slowly walked down the stairs.

"Nothing to worry about, Irene" Gypsy calmed the fragile lady as she went over to help her.

Back at Leah's house, Ruby Buckton was sitting on the couch studying when her mother, Charlie, walked in crying. She heard her sobs and got up, walking over to her.

"Charlie, are you alright? Don't tell me there was another shooting!" Ruby said in shock.

"No, Ruby, we got the shooter" Charlie replied through her tears.

"Then why are you crying? Was it someone we know?" Ruby asked her mother.

"No, no, nothing like that" Charlie said, trying to calm her daughter.

"Then what is it?" Ruby commanded.

"On the way to the funeral...I saw Joey" Charlie replied.

"You mean Joey Joey?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, Ruby, Joey Joey" Charlie replied.

"Well, what happened, does she know about Brax?" Ruby asked her mother.

"She knows I'm seeing someone but she doesn't know it's Brax" Charlie replied.

"Charlie, you've got to tell her!" Ruby arked up.

"Look, I have to get back to work, if she turns up here, promise me you won't say anything" Charlie told her daughter as she headed off.

Ruby ran to the door, "Charlie, you can't just avoid the issue!"

"Avoid what issue?" Leah asked as she walked in from the kitchen.

"Joey's back" Ruby said as she slumped onto the couch.

"Oh, dear" replied Leah.

Amanda Vale-Baker was walking into Angelo's when Darryl "Brax" Braxton noticed her.

"What can I do for you?" Brax asked her.

"You can get me the name of your bartender" Amanda replied, pointing to the bar.

"That's Liam Murphy, you've never heard of him?" Brax asked, surprised.

"I don't keep up with celebrities" Amanda said.

"He's a rockstar" Brax said, walking over to a table.

Amanda walked up to the bar and took a seat.

"A rockstar, huh?" she asked.

Liam Murphy turned around, wiping a glass.

"Washed up rockstar" he replied.

"Is there a difference?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah, I don't have a record company" Liam replied.

"And that doesn't make you a rockstar anymore?" she asked him.

"Pretty much. What can I get you?" he asked her.

"A champagne, please" Amanda replied.

Liam poured her a glass of champagne.

"So, what about you?' he asked her.

"What about me?" Amanda asked, taking a sip of the champagne.

"I haven't seen you around, why are you in the Bay?" Liam asked.

"I lived here for four years, thank you very much. My husband died in the line of work and my daughter died of cancer. It's lonely with just me and Ryan in the city, so I came here" Amanda replied.

"Who's Ryan?" Liam asked.

"My son" Amanda replied.

"Where is he now?" Liam asked curiously.

"I got my mother to look after him while I came to find love" she replied.

"Find love? Your life sounds interesting" Liam stated.

"You can find out more about me when you're free" Amanda said as she finished her champagne and handed Liam her number, walking out.

Liam looked at the number and at the door, smiling.

Joey Collins arrived at the Patterson-Baker household. She knew she was going to regret doing this but knocked on the door anyway. It was answered by Miles Copeland.

"Joey!" Miles said.

"Miles?" Joey asked, squinting, "is that you?"

"Yep, full makeover when I went to Africa" Miles replied.

"Wow," Joey said, "looks good"

"Thanks," Miles said, smiling, "Charlie's at work if you want her"

"No, I don't want her. I just want to know if I could stay here while I'm back, the caravan park's full" Joey asked.

"Yeah, sure, come in, I'm sure Leah won't mind" Miles invited the girl in.

"So, how was your trip?" Miles asked.

"It was good. The work only lasts for as long as the trip does and since the news of Lou dying, I think they're going to shut it down, so I'm back to no job" Joey replied.

"Well, Romeo runs a charter business, I'm pretty sure he might need a deckhand" Miles said.

At that moment, Leah waked in.

"Joey, hi!" Leah said.

"Hi" Joey replied back.

"I told her she could stay here since the caravan park's full" Miles told his girlfriend.

"Can you give us a minute?" Leah asked Joey.

"Sure" Joey said, walking out of the kitchen.

"Miles!" Leah said.

"What?" Miles asked innocently.

"Charlie lives here!" Leah said.

"Yeah, won't she be surprised to see her!" Miles replied.

"No, she won't! Don't tell anyone but Charlie and Joey have history" Leah told him.

"Like romantic history?" Miles asked.

"Yes! That's part of the reason Joey left, after Charlie wouldn't confess her feelings!" Leah said.

"Oh," Miles said, "whoops"

At the Roberts residence, Irene was sitting at the couch talking to Lily, April was at the table studying and Gypsy was unfolding her clothes, when her mobile rang. April was about to pick it up when Gypsy ran and answered it.

"Hello? What? Are you alright? Where are you? Okay, I'm coming now!" Gypsy was saying to the person on the phone.

She hung up and rushed out the door.

"What was that all about?" April asked.

"I have no idea, love" Irene replied.

Gypsy sneaked into the burnt down school's male bathrooms.

"Will? Will?" she whispered, calling her husband.

She opened a cubicle and saw a little boy, holding his arm.

"What are you doing? Hide and seek? I'll leave you to it" she told him, walking two cubicles along and opened that one, seeing Will, she walked in.

"What happened?" she asked him.

"I heard a smash and thought they'd found me. I don't want to leave here now" Will replied.

"What are you going to do, you need food and water!" Gypsy retaliated.

"Can you get it for me?" Will asked his wife.

"No! Do you want both of us in jail and Lily with no parents? You want food, you get it yourself" Gypsy said harshly as she walked out of the cubicle, "and do something about that little boy!"

Will wondered what she was talking about and decided if he was going to survive, he'd have to go out incognito.

**Chapter 3**

At the Diner, Liam Murphy was texting someone when Colleen came up to him.

"Get these to table one" she ordered him.

"Sorry, Colleen," he said as he saw Sasha Walker walking in, "Sasha, can you cover me?"

"Well...I guess" Sasha replied.

"Thanks, you're a life saver" he said as he pat the girl on the back and walked out, heading to Angelo's.

When he arrived at Angelo's, he saw Amanda sitting on her own and walked up, taking a seat.

"I'm here" he said.

Amanda looked at her watch, "you're late"

"Sorry about that" Liam replied, fixing his hair.

Brax walked up to the two of them.

"What'll it be?" he asked them.

"Have you got anything slightly romantic?" Amanda asked as she browsed the menu.

"Two wines and a lobster coming up" Brax replied, taking note and walking away.

"So, tell me about yourself" Amanda said as she leaned on the table.

"Well, as you know, I'm a washed up rockstar. I did have a job at the school as a music teacher but I got fired" Liam replied.

"I used to teach drama there when I lived here, I know how it feels, why were you fired?" she asked him.

"I...I was using," Liam said, "I'm not anymore, I went to rehab"

"That's good. What about love? Have you had any of that since you came to the Bay?" Amanda asked him. This she was really curious about.

"Well, I have a girlfriend," Liam paused for a moment, "ex-girlfriend"

"Aw, what happened?" Amanda begged for the dirt.

"While I was in rehab, she was raped. She went to see a counsellor and he suggested we had some...intimacy...issues, so she broke up with me. Said she needed some space. But I hope we can work through it"

"And if you can't?" Amanda asked.

"Well, I'll just have to stay single. Or find another woman" Liam replied.

He looked towards the door and saw his ex, Bianca Scott walk in with none other than Heath Braxton. They went to sit on the couches opposie the tables. Amanda noticed he was staring at something and turned her gaze on Heath and Bianca.

"Do you know them?" she asked.

"Yeah," Liam answered, not looking away, "that's her. That's my ex-girlfriend"

"Looks like she's moved on already" Amanda replied as the wine and lobster arrived.

"No, he's just being a supportive friend" Liam answered as he took a sip of wine.

"Are you sure?" Amanda asked as she looked at them.

Heath and Bianca were laughing away, with Heath with his arm around Bianca. Bianca stopped laughing and looked towards Liam and Amanda. Her smile disappeared. Amanda noticed this reaction and pulled Liam in closer to her and kissed him on the lips. She looked back at Bianca, who was shocked and angry, and smiled and waved.

Back at the Patterson-Baker residence, Charlie Buckton walked into the living room from the kitchen as her daughter entered the house from the front door. Charlie wanted to avoid any conversation about Joey and started heading back into the kitchen. Ruby grabbed her mother and sat her on the couch.

"Well?" Ruby asked.

"Well what?" Charlie asked her daughter.

"Have you seen her since last time?" Ruby asked.

"No, Ruby, I haven't" Charlie replied.

"What if she still loves you, Charlie? What if she's decided to give you a second chance?" Ruby asked her mother forcefully.

"Ruby, I don't think she'll give me any more chances once she finds out about Brax" Charlie replied.

"Is that who it is?" Joey asked as she stepped out of the bedroom.

"Joey!" Charlie said.

"I'll leave you two to it" Ruby said as she walked out of the room.

"First you sleep with Hugo, breaking my heart, then tell me you love me and once I'm gone, you're back to a man! A River Boy, even!" Joey screamed.

"I didn't know you knew about the River Boys" Charlie said.

"Charlie, everyone knows about the River Boys! But that's not the point, the point is I still love you and now you're breaking my heart again!" Joey yelled as she ran out of the house.

"Joey, please!" Charlie screamed as she chased after her.

Joey ran past Brax, with Charlie on her tail. Brax stopped Charlie as she yelled, "Let me explain!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down" Brax said as Joey disappeared out of Charlie's sights again. She sighed.

"What was that all about? What do you need to explain to her?" Brax asked his girlfriend.

Charlie didn't know how Brax would react about the relationship she had with Joey but she figured it was better for her to tell him now before Joey got to him first.

"Let's walk" Charlie told her boyfriend as they started walking along the beach.

"So, what's your deal with that girl?" Brax asked.

"Two years ago...she and I...had a relationship" Charlie replied.

"Oh, really? I didn't know you were like that" Brax said.

"I'm not. Not anymore. After she left, that's when Angelo and I started dating" Charlie replied.

"Why's she so upset then?" Brax asked her.

"Before she left, I...I broke her heart" Charlie said, looking down.

"How so?" Brax asked.

"I cheated on her," Charlie started, "I was confused about my feelings for her and Gina's eldest son comforted me and one thing led to another and I slept with him. And Joey won't let me explain"

"Well, what if I tried talking to her? Tell her to at least hear you out"

"You can try, but I don't think she'll listen" Charlie said as she leaned into Brax's chest.

At the Diner, Will Smith had found a disguise. He walked up to the counter. Marilyn Chambers was there.

"Hi, what can I do for you?" Marilyn asked the man.

Will croaked up his voice and said, 'Enough food for the week, please"

"For the week? Are you going away?" Marilyn asked.

"Uh, yes" Will replied.

"A picnic basket full then" Marilyn said as she walked into the kitchen.

Will looked around under the hat he was wearing, hoping no police would walk in, when Colleen came out with the picnic basket.

"Here you go, sir" Colleen said, placing the basket on the bench.

"Thank you" Will replied, grabbing the basket.

Colleen squinted at the man as Will noticed Charlie walk in from the other end of the Diner, he quickly rushed out with the basket.

Charlie walked up to Colleen.

"Hi, Colleen, I'll have a coffee" she said.

"Thank goodness you're here, Sargeant Buckton" Colleen said as she amde the coffee.

"Why is that?" Charlie asked.

"I thought I just saw Will Smith" Colleen replied.

"The actor?" Charlie asked.

"The one that killed that Penn Graham" Colleen replied as she handed Charlie the coffee.

"He's safely locked away in jail, Colleen, you're probably seeing things," Charlie said as her phone rang, "Sargeant Buckton. I see. Give me about five minutes and I'll be at the station"

She hung up her phone.

"You might not be dreaming, Colleen," Charlie said as she paid for her coffee, "We've just had several reports of potential Will Smith sightings"

"I told you" Colleen said as Charlie left the Diner.

At the caravan park, Amanda Vale-Baker was in her caravan on the phone to her son, Ryan.

"And is Nan treating you well? That's good to hear, are you having fun? I know you would've liked to come with me to see VJ again but Mummy came here for personal reasons, okay?" she heard a knock on the door, "Look, Mummy has to go. Tell Nan to take good care of you. I love you, bye"

She hung up and went to answer the door to find Liam, who ran in.

"Whoa, calm down!" Amanda said as she shut the door.

"I didn't want anyone to see me coming here" Liam said.

"Why _are_ you here?" Amanda asked.

"Last night.." Liam started.

"We kissed" Amanda said.

"Yeah, I know that and I love Bianca, but last night gave me feelings for you" Liam admitted.

"It did?" Amanda said as her eyes lit up.

She pulled Liam in and kissed him again, this time Liam was into it, they started pashing. Liam pushed Amanda closer to the bed, not stopping kissing her. They turned around as Amanda pushed Liam ont the bed.

Outside, Bianca Scott was walking past the caravan park on her way to meet Gina when she saw Liam come out of a caravan, buttoning up his shirt and running in the opposite direction. She thought nothing of this until she saw the blonde he was with the night before at Angelo's come out of the same caravan. This infuriated her. Gina could wait, she stormed up to the blonde.

"What do you think you're doing?" Bianca asked her angrily.

"Leaving my caravan?" Amanda said nicely.

"This is your caravan?" Bianca asked.

"Yes. Why do you want to know this?" Amanda asked, getting angry.

"Because last night, you kissed my boyfriend and obviously did more than that five minutes ago!" Bianca screamed.

"I think you mean ex-boyfriend!" Amanda yelled.

"You'll be ex-living if you go near Liam again!" Bianca screamed.

"Was that a threat?" Amanda asked with sass.

"If you want it to be!" Bianca screamed.

"Listen, bombshell, you're the one who broke up with him so it's his decision what he does with his life, you can't put your frizzy input into his life anymore!" Amanda yelled.

"I have to be somewhere, because unlike some people I have a job!" Bianca screamed into Amanda's face.

"Now you're insulting me?" Amanda yelled, "Real tough!"

"I'm watching you, blondie" Bianca screamed back at Amanda as she walked off.

"Oh, I'm so scared!" Amanda yelled back sarcastically.

Joey Collins was walking along the beach when she heard someone yelling.

"Hey!" they said.

She turned around to see Brax chasing after her. She kept walking as Brax caught up to her.

"Hey, hey!" he repeated himself.

"Why would I stop to talk to the man the woman I love is breaking my heart with?" Joey yelled and kept walking.

"Joey, Joey, Joey, wait up!" Brax yelled, running after her.

Joey stopped, folding her arms and glaring at brax.

"Look, I know that you and Charlie loved each other-"

"She told you about us?" Joey cut him off.

"Let me finish," Brax said, continuing, "When she slept with that bloke, she was in a state of confusion"

"So, what are you saying, you're going to break up with her so I can have her?" Joey asked him.

"No, I'm just saying you should let Charlie explain her side of the story. It might help make things clearer" Brax replied.

Joey was silent for a second and sighed.

"Okay," she said, "I'll let her explain. Now stay out of my sights"

Joey walked off as Brax stood there and shrugged his shoulders, heading back to Angelo's.

**Chapter 4**

At the police station, Charlie Buckton was standing next to Sargeant Watson, who was at the computer.

"Look up all locations these so-called Will Smith sightings were" Charlie was telling the Sargeant.

Sargeant Watson typed into the computer.

"Two people saw him outside the Surf Club, another two outside the school, one on the beach and Colleen's sighting at the Diner" Sargeant Watson replied.

"Hmm..so if he is out, somehow, he's in the Bay," Charlie said, "Look up all relatives and acquaintances in the Bay that could possibly be helping him out and tell me who they are"

Watson pressed a key on the keyboard and began reading names.

"There's his wife, Gypsy Nash, and their daughter, Alf Stewart and Irene Roberts" Watson said.

"Irene's just got out of surgery, she wouldn't have the strength to help him. Alright, I'm off to see Alf and Gypsy" Charlie stated as she started to leave the station.

"Charlie..." Watson called her co-worker.

"What is it?" Charlie asked, turning around.

"A policeman by the name of Alex Puolos who hasn't been seen in the Bay for four years has turned up at the start of these sightings. Says here he's the brother of one Leah Patterson-Baker" Watson replied.

"I'll speak to Leah when I get home. In the meantime, I'll see gypsy and Alf" Charlie said as she left the station.

Charlie arrived at the Summer Bay House, she knocked on the door. It was answered by Alf.

"Charlie, good to see you!" Alf said.

"I'm here on business, Alf. Mind if I have a few words?" Charlie asked as she walked in.

"Sure, what is it? What's happened?" asked Alf.

"We've had calls of sightings of Will Smith. It's possible someone in the Bay could be helping him" Charlie replied.

"Well, surely, you don't think it's me" Alf replied.

"I don't think it's you at all, Alf, but I still have to ask you; where were you two days ago when the sightings first started coming in?" Charlie asked the man.

"Well, I was at the Diner, greeting my old friend, Amanda. Roo can vouch for that, can't you?" Alf said as Roo walked in.

"Vouch for what?" Roo asked.

"Was Alf at the Diner two days ago?" Charlie asked her.

"Yes, he was gretting an old friend of his" Roo replied.

"Thank you for your time, Alf" Charlie said as she left.

"What was that all about?" Roo asked her father.

"They think Will Smith might've escaped from jail and someone in the bay is helping him" Alf replied.

"Oh wow" Roo said as she poured some coffee.

Charlie arrived at the Roberts household, knocking on the door. April Scott answered.

"April, hi, is Gypsy about?" Charlie asked the girl.

"Yeah. Gypsy! It's for you!" April shouted as she walked into her room and Gypsy came to the door.

"Did I do something wrong?" Gypsy asked the policewoman.

"Possibly. Can I ask you a few questions?" Charlie asked the redhead.

"Fire away" Gypsy replied.

"Where were you two days ago?"

"Here, trying to get my daughter under control" Gypsy replied.

"Have you heard from your husband lately at all?" Charlie asked.

Gypsy knew the answer to this but she didn't know how to answer. She wasn't going to help him and risk her daughter's life without parents and it was his fault he decided to come back to the Bay.

"Yes," she said, "I don't know where he was"

"Could you tell me exactly what he said to you?" Charlie asked her.

"Well...it wasa bit staticy..but something about bail?" Gypsy asked herself, lying.

"Is that all?" Charlie asked.

"That's all I could hear. Are you done? I don't want Lily seeing me being questioned by a cop" gypsy replied.

"That'll be all. Thank you for your time, Ms. Nash, and make sure you let us know if he contacts you again" Charlie told her as she walked off.

At Angelo's, Liam Murphy was at the bar , washing dishes. He noticed Heath and Bianca sitting on the couches as he turned around. Heath smiled and gave a thumbs up. Bianca looked towards Liam to see what Heath was looking at. She saw the hatred in Liam's eyes and thought she'd get him back. To his surprise, she pashed Heath as Amanda walked in. Bianca noticed Amanda and pashed Heath even more. Amanda saw this and lifted an eyebrow. She marched right up to the bar, pulled Liam in and pashed him the exact same way Bianca was pashing Heath. Bianca noticed this, got up from pashing Heath and walked over to Liam and Amanda, who were still pashing. She pulled the back of Amanda's hair.

"Ow!" Amanda screamed as she let go of the kiss and turned around.

"What did I tell you?" Bianca said.

"And what did I tell you?" Amanda retaliated.

Bianca pulled Amanda's hair again. Amanda got furious and pulled Bianca's hair. Bianca separated Amanda's hair in half and pulled harder. Amanda ripped Bianca's dress.

"Oh, that's it!" Bianca said as she stomped on Amanda's foot with her high-heels.

Liam ran around from the other side of the bar, as Heath ran up to them from the couch. Heath grabbed Bianca, pulling her away as she was kicking and clawing.

"Bianca, Bianca! Stop!" Heath was saying but she kept kicking and clawing.

Heath figured the only way to stop her would be to take her out of the restaurant so that's what he did. Meanwhile, Amanda had her eyes closed and was pulling at the air. Liam grabbed her by her waist.

"Amanda, Amanda, she's gone" Liam said

Amanda opened her eyes and turned to Liam.

"Thanks for saving me" Amanda said as she pecked him on the lips.

"Well, I wouldn't call it 'saving'" Liam replied.

"Please. Any longer and Alf wouldn't of been the only bald one in the Bay" she said as her phone rang.

She picked it up.

"Hello? Mother! It's great to hear from you! It's going pretty good, wait, Mum, you sound frantic, what's wrong? What? How? Oh, I hope he's alright. Look, Mum, I'll be there in about an hour and I'll help you, okay? Okay, bye!"

"What was that all about?" Liam asked.

"Ryan's gone missing. I don't know how my mother managed to lose him but I have to go back to the city and help her look for him" Amanda replied.

"But what about us?" Liam asked in a state of shock.

"Sorry, but my son comes before any new man. Maybe I'll see you if you ever come to the city" Amanda said as she kissed Liam on the forehead and ran out of the restaurant.

Liam sighed and went back to his job.

Charlie Buckton returned home to find her daughter in the kitchen.

"Is Leah home?" Charlie asked her.

"Miles took her out, they won't be home until later. But there is someone waiting for you in there" Ruby replied, pointing to the living room.

Charlie wondered what she meant by that and walked into the living room to find Joey sitting on a couch.

"Joey..." Charlie said.

"Your boyfriend somehow managed to convince me to let you explain, so go on, sit, explain" Joey said, pointing to the couch opposite her.

Charlie sat down on the other couch, feeling uncomfortable. She would've much preferred to explain two years ago when she had feelings for Joey, not now when she had feelings for Brax. She was surprised it took Brax to finally let her listen to her.

"Okay, Joey, two years ago, I didn't realise I loved you until after I slept with Hugo. And that was a big mistake on my part. I was confused about how I felt about you because I'd never felt like that before. I know I broke your heart by sleeping with Hugo, and I'm sorry for that, I really am but when you left, I thought you were never going to come back and I couldn't be stuck waiting however long it would take, so I took things slow with Angelo. It was after Angelo and I broke up, I realised I wasn't gay. Being gay just wasn't...isn't me. And then Brax came into the picture. We had a hard time keeping our relationship secret-" Charlie began to explain.

"You kept yours and Brax's relationship secret the same way you kept ours secret?" Joey yelled.

"Joey! It was for a good purpose! Now that it's out, there are serious consequences!" Charlie replied.

"I don't think there are any more serious consequences than breaking someone's heart, Charlie" Joey said as she got up, almost in tears.

"What are you doing?" Charlie asked her ex-girlfriend.

"I can't stay here with these feelings for you knowing that you're not going to act on them," Joey started, tears beginning to roll down her eyes, "Maybe I'll go to the city, there are plenty of lesbians there that will love me"

Joey ran out of the house, crying, as Ruby came in from the kitchen.

"Whoa, what happened?" Ruby asked.

"I don't want to talk about it, Ruby" Charlie said as they heard giggles and Miles and Leah came in the same way Joey left.

Miles saw the look on Charlie and Ruby's faces.

"You two must have had a hectic night, big one, huh?" he asked.

"Miles!" Leah said, "Sorry, we'll leave you to it"

Charlie just remembered what she was meant to ask Leah. Joey really messed her head up for her to forget something to do with work.

"Leah!" Charlie said as she got off the couch and ran towards Leah, who was pushing Miles into the bedroom.

"Yeah, sorry about Miles," Leah apologised, "he had a little bit too much" She giggled.

"No, it's not that, that's fine. I need to ask you something, to do with work" Charlie told her.

"Sure, what is it?" Leah asked.

"Records show your brother is in town, do you know where he is?" Charlie asked.

Leah lowered her voice to a whisper, "Is this about Will Smith?"

"Yes. Do you know something we don't?" Charlie whispered back.

"I'll let Alexos explain. He's staying at the caravan park" Leah replied.

"Thanks, I'll see him tomorrow" Charlie said as she and Leah headed off to bed.

**Chapter 5**

The next day, Alex Puolos was in his caravan, Will Smith was sitting at his table, eating breakfast.

"Thanks for helping me out, mate," Will said, "Gypsy didn't seem to want anything to do with me"

"Well, you couldn't of stayed in the school's toilets" Alex replied as he put his shirt on and there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Alex yelled as he buttoned up his shirt.

"Police!" a woman said.

Alex looked at Will as Will did the same.

"Hide!" Alex told him.

"Where?" Will asked.

"I don't know," Alex said, "Under the bed"

Will crawled under the bed as Alex answered the door to find Charlie Buckton and Sargeant Watson standing there.

"Hi, officers, what can I do for you?" Alex asked.

"There's been several sightings of Will Smith in the Bay. You turned up the same time as the sightings came in. Care to explain?" Watson asked him.

"I don't know any guy by the name of Will Smith" Alex replied.

"Don't lie" Watson replied.

"I'm not" Alex said.

"Come on, Mr. Puolos, you wouldn't lie in front of your sister, would you?" Charlie asked as she and Watson stepped aside to reveal Leah, who looked him in the eyes.

"Okay. I got an anonymous call from the station I'm from to bail him out" Alex admitted.

"Care to tell us where he is?" Watson asked.

"Or should we get a warrant?" Charlie asked.

"Will come on out" Alex said as Will crawled out from under the bed.

Watson walked up to Will and handcuffed him.

"You're going away for another ten years" Watson told him.

Charlie walked up to Alex and handcuffed him.

"Alex Puolos, you're under arrest for acting under an anonymous call without following the proper procedure. We'll let the Station Master decide what to do with your job," Charlie told him as they walked past Leah, "Thanks, Leah"

Leah slowly nodded as she watched her brother be put into the police car and they drove away.


End file.
